Minori Uchiha Short Stories
by MPSpitFire
Summary: I have an OC her name is Minori and yes she's an Uchiha. So yeah, I know a lot of people don't support canon x OC and I personally am not a fan of that either. So it's just a crap load of short stories about her.
1. Sasuke Why?

**Minori Uchiha ~ Short Stories**

**Sasuke Why?**

I like to follow Sasuke around when he first wakes up. He gives me that funny look when he catches on to me. While he gets water I sat next to and ask him questions and he never replies. He has a drowsy look on face and smirk a little but it only lasts a few seconds. After he wakes up completely he's no more fun to follow. "Sasuke?" I'd call. He'd just take a small glance at him as a signal that he's listening.

"Why are you so deadpan?" I asked.

Sasuke stared at me with that menacing stare he does whenever he doesn't want to answer my questions. I heard him clear his throat. He looked at more calmly this time.

"Why are you so hyper all the time?"

I smiled at his question. "Because you make me laugh a lot."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. He never does anything actually funny but it's the fact that he isn't funny that makes him so funny… does that make any sense?

When Sasuke gets ready to go sleep I usually try to beat him to his resting spot. Well because the look on his face is so scary and yet so funny. He normally picks me up and shoves me away from his spot. If he's too tired to do that he just falls asleep next to me. I like messing with him a lot but sometimes he can get really serious and scary. Especially when he wakes up grumpy and mad, that gives me the signal to leave him alone for the whole day.

"Sasuke?" I'd ask if I was feeling brave on one of his bad days.

He'd give that really, really, really scary look and cross his arms. "What!?"

That normally led to me retreating whatever question I had for him. I could tell that irritated him a lot whenever I did that. I'm just happy that I getting as bad as Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo. Sasuke really yells at them. If I wasn't an Uchiha, boy would he get really mad at me. I get too much leeway from him… well that's what Karin says a lot. She thinks that I'm posing as an Uchiha, but I'm not. I just got lucky that I wasn't killed during the Uchiha Massacre. Of course that's only because I wasn't there during the massacre.

When Sasuke woke up one morning I was following him as always and then without alarm, he pushed me into a pond and smirked. I stared at him quietly and then tried process what he did to me. Finally my emotions caught up to me and tears were in my eyes.

"Sasuke why!?" I asked unhappily.

He smirked. "Because I felt like it."

"Sasuke why?"

"Because I can."

"Sasuke…"

He put his hand over my mouth. "Just cause I can."

* * *

Minori is my Naruto OC, she is in fact an Uchiha. I know it's really cheesy but yeah. So this is basically a bunch of short stories made for her. Also I haven't posted anything since my Yuki the Galceon fanfic.  
So there are gonna be like a bunch of these cute little short stories (some will have romance in it so brace yourself)


	2. Ow! Your Teeth!

**Ow! Your Teeth!**

Minori and Suigetsu sat together quietly and nervously under a tree. She tried to ignore him as best as she could but that look he was giving her… how could she ignore that? He sighed and she sat up quickly at the sound of his sighing. She took a deep breath and tried to act natural. She was having a hard time acting natural around him. He just casually sat there with head stuck in the clouds while she was too busy trying so hard to hide her crush on him. "Minori?" he called out.

"Wha!? I wasn't thinking about anything!" she shouted.

He stared at her for a while and she smiled nervously at him. "Uh… I mean, what's up?"

"I was just going to ask you if you like animals."

"Oh, uh yeah… I like animals."

"Okay. Something wrong with you?"  
"No, I'm fine."

"Yeah, we'll you know sounds fun right now?"

Minori held her breath as he started to speak about what he thought sounded fun. She wasn't listening to his words exactly as her mind was clouded with thoughts what she can do but too afraid to do. She took a deep breath. "Suigetsu… thismightsoundreallycrazybut IreallyhavetotellyouthatIhav eareallybigccrushonyouandIwa stooscaredtosayituntilnow!" she gasped from speak ever so quickly.

He stared at her for a while in silence. She looked away in fear of his reaction.

"What did you say? I couldn't understand a damn word you just said."

"IHAVEAREALLYBIGCRUSHONYOU!" she screamed quickly.

"Wha?"

"I… have… a really big… crush…"

"Really? On who?"

She wanted to kill herself at this point. _Minori_ _what the hell did you get yourself into?_ She thought unhappily. She looked at him with her bright scarlet face. "Y-you…" she said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"Me?" he gasped dramatically, it almost seemed like he was mocking her.

She shut her eyes tightly. "Yes you, you idiot! That's what I said!" she barked furiously.

"I suppose you want me to kiss you?"

"Yes I… wait what?"

"I'm just kidding, I would never."

Minori leaned back against the tree. She wanted to punch herself in the face. "You're embarrassing me." She whispered.

"_I'm_ embarrassing you?" he repeated laughing.

"Yes… don't look at me." Minori said as she covered her face with her hands. She felt his cold hands grab her wrists. He moved them aggressively away from her face. Minori was ready to say something stupid but felt the sweet taste of her crush's lips upon hers. She was shocked for a few seconds and then she found herself kissing him back. It was sweet until he started… "nibbling."

"Ow! Your teeth!" Minori shrieked as she pulled away from him to cover her mouth with her hand.

* * *

Oh you weren't expecting that were you? You though Minori was into Sasuke didn't you? Oh yeah, I got you didn't I? No? I didn't? Aww... the title gave it away right? Yeah I'm terrible at hiding things ha-ha. I thought it was cute. Ugh Canon x OC's are really hard to pair up in my opinion, but I'm giving that a shot and I don't think I'm doing a very good job. I can only improve from here.


	3. Makeup

**Makeup**

Karin sat Minori down in front of a mirror. "Do you see yourself?" she asked loudly.

"Y-yeah?" Minori replied, completely puzzled about what Karin was trying to prove.

"You look like a kid."

"I'm fourteen."

"That's no excuse, Minori you need to embrace the female inside. Listen you can't continue the Uchiha clan by looking like a kid."

"But Karin… I thought you had a really big crush on Sasuke and that you didn't want me anywhere near him?"

Karin stared at her quietly and smiled. She patted Minori's head and giggled nervously. "Honey I never said that." She laughed nervously.

Minori stared at her in confusion. "Suigetsu told me everything." She snapped.

Karin sat next to Minori. "Don't, I mean DON'T listen to a damn word that boy says! He's massive crazy and he's always trying to get on MY case. If he says anything that involves me, it's not true… it's never true."

Minori giggled at her remark. "Suigetsu tells me a lot of things about you." She said followed by laughter.

Karin nodded her head. "That boy is going to get a beating as soon as I'm done with you." She mumbled as she picked up the cherry red lipstick. "Hold still Minori." Karin carefully applied the lipstick to Minori's lips. Minori felt weird, she wasn't used to putting on makeup at all. Minori sat there patiently while Karin applied eye shadow and mascara to her eyes. Minori looked into the mirror and remained quiet.

"See you look cute! I tried and I think those are your colors. Your hair needs to be redone. That side ponytail isn't working with your makeup." Karin said as she took down Minori's ponytail.

Minori felt her black hair fall right into her face. Karin brushed her hair and stuck a pink rose in her hair. "See you look adorable and lady-like." Karin said sweetly.

Minori felt more humiliated than lady-like. "I'm so glad there's a girl to talk to… _even though I can't stand the fact that Sasuke treats you special_…"

"What was that last part?" Minori asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all… ha-ha nothing." Karin said quickly.

Minori continued to stare at herself in the mirror. She wasn't used to seeing herself with make-up or her hair down. Karin felt proud of herself when she looked at Minori. Well that pride quickly died when Sasuke walked into the room and saw Minori's hair and face. He stared at her quietly and a smirk that she could barely make out was on his face. "Makeup?" he asked.

"Karin did it… do I look stupid?" Minori asked.

"Nope." He answered as he walked away.

Minori smiled to herself when suddenly a bucket of water was poured on her head.

"Oh Minori! I'm so sorry I slipped! I didn't mean to get you wet like that!" Karin said quickly. Minori looked in the mirror again and her hair was soaked and her make up was washed up.

* * *

Well Karin, such a nice "gal pal" you are. I liked this one the best. The previous one (Ow! Your Teeth!) was just cute. Anyway I found some errors in the last two so I'll get on fixing those. (I bet you found some errors in this one too huh? I miss a lot of stuff haha) I plan to write at least fifty of these short stories. (I have school so this is gonna be a slow process until summer comes along)

Don't forget to review! I'd LOVE some feedback, suggestions, and opinions on these short stories.


	4. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

You woke up in the middle of the night and came rushing over to me. You immediately ran under the covers and grabbed me. I was confused and you were trembling. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" I asked.

You looked up at me and with that sweet voice you replied "Sasuke I had a nightmare."

You know how much I hated it when you did this to _me._ Out of everyone you choose me. "Can I sleep with you; I'm too scared to be alone." You begged.

I would've instantly kicked you out of my bed but you're different. "I'll let you stay just this once, but it won't happen again." I'd always reply when it came to you and your nightmares but I always give in to your childish behavior. If you weren't so special I swear I'd beat the crap out of you. You dare call yourself a Uchiha and you act like a baby. Then you get as close to me as possible and fall asleep. I enjoy my space but I let you take it from me. One day, Minori, I'll learn how to keep myself from giving into you.

* * *

A nice sweet short one. How Sasuke feels sometimes. This one is really short! Cover for this stuff is coming soon!


End file.
